


I kind of like you!

by MissCemetery



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:39:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCemetery/pseuds/MissCemetery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris gets in to trouble, and have to go to detention.<br/>But someone shows up and makes things alot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I kind of like you!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fiction ever.  
> English isn't my first language, so please don't get too mad about the mistake I must have made.  
> Would love some feedback.  
> And have a lovely day <3

”It wasn’t his fault” He kept thinking to himself.  
“It was an accident” And it had been, but that haven’t stopped the teacher from giving him detention. Never in his life had Chris done anything that caused him to get in this much trouble, but now he was on his way to the classroom where he had to use the next couple of hours with detention, just because he wanted to show off his chemistry skills.  
It felt like such a long way to get there, but with long and unwilling steps, he got there in the end.  
However, he was early, of course he was too early, so typical him.

There were no one in the classroom, so he just sat down at one of the tables and got a book from his bag, and started to read.  
After 10-15 minutes, the teacher arrived; she looked like this was the last place she wanted to be.  
But she sat down at the teachers table, and found a list from her bag, looked at it for a bit and then looked up at him.  
“You must be Chris, first time you are here, right?”  
She asked me, with a very drawn on smile, fake.  
“Yes, it is.”  
He said very stiffly.  
“Well, it looks like it is only you and I, although the list says, that a boy named Alex should be there, you know him? Alex Smith?”  
Ohh…Alex Smith, even though he had never actually talk to Alex, he thought he was one of the cutest boy, on the school. And if he also had detention, and felt like showing up, it would almost be worth it, just to get a chance to look at him.  
“No, not really”  
He said after a break that almost had become awkward.  
“Alright”  
She just answered, and returned to her papers, like in that break she had totally lost interest.  
He also returned to his papers and books, but now he could not think of anything but Alex and the chance that he would come.  
And the teacher (she haven’t even said her name or anything, rude!) was just sitting and texting someone, someone who apparently was ‘reeeeally’ funny…

After some time, there was the sound of footsteps out in the hallway. It had to be Alex.  
And yes it was, he stormed in, making as much noise as he possibly could produce.  
“Hope you missed me!”  
He almost yelled, and the teacher looked up from her phone, with a big smile.  
“Yes, we really did, sit down Alex and find your homework”  
Her voice was dripping with sarcasm, but he sat down, and just looked in to nowhere.  
Chris could not, not looked at him. He was so pretty.  
“Hmm…. I have some… things… I need to attend, so can you guys just sit here till your detention time is over? Or at least not say that I left to anyone?”  
She suddenly said, breaking the thick silence that filled the room.  
“Sure, don’t worry about it”  
Ales said with no hesitation, and looked at me with a strange smile, like we had some sort of an deal about something.  
“Right, Chris? We can totally keep that secret”  
“Yeah…. Sure, we can”  
She left with all her things, and we were left in the room all by ourselves.  
“Well, are you just going to sit there? Come on, mate”  
Alex asked him as if they were the best of friends, he got up from his chair and look at Chris.  
“All right, where are we going?” He didn’t answer, he just went for the door.  
They walk in to the hallway, it was late in the day, so there was no other students, it was somewhat strange seeing it all so empty. He walk straight for the door that led outside.  
“Isn’t it just relaxing to see the hallway with no one in it?”  
He asked in a voice he had ever heard from him before (given that he had not heard many, tone of voices from him, but it just felt very vulnerable, something Alex obviously tried not to be).   
“Well, sure it is”  
Chris was quite nervous, not really knowing what to say.  
“I’ve only seen you in the hallways, right? We don’t have any classes together?”  
“That’s right” Chris kept his eyes on this hands, not wanting to look at Alex and get all red in his face.  
“That’s a shame….”  
It was almost only a whisper, but Chris heard it, and got all red in his face anyways, signing he looked up, cause what the hell? now it couldn’t get any worse.  
They walked a little longer, and then Alex found a bench and sat down, signalling to Chris that he should do the same.  
And there they sat for hours, just talking about everything and nothing, Chris got over his nervousness, fairly quickly. It had become dark before they left the bench.

The next day Chris was up in the clouds, he now knew that he was head over heels in love.  
In addition, Alex had invited him to come to his house that day after school. So, the hours just seemed to go extremely slow all day, and he only saw Alex once, walking past him at his locker.

They were supposed to meet out in the parking lot, and then go to Alex’s house. Chris almost ran out there when the bell rang.  
Alex was already there waiting for him.  
“Hi mate, ready to go?”  
“Hell yeah, mate”  
Alex laugh at him, and then started walking to one of the cars.  
“You have a car?” Chris looked like that was the most unlikely thing in the whole world, but Alex just laugh it off again.  
“Well, yes my place is a bit of a way, away”  
“You’re place, you have our own place or?”  
Chris was obviously amazed by all these not expected things. Alex answered with a smirky smile.  
“Yes I have my own place…. But it’s not that big or fancy”  
That last part was said with a lot less confident than the rest.  
“That is so rad, I really look forward to seeing it, mate”  
Chris, now, was so excited, that he had a hard time containing himself, but he managed.  
They got in the car, which was a big, clunky, old but still cool station car. They talk a lot on the way about games, school and other random things. Alex stopped the car in front of a big tall building.  
“So this is where I live, the whole building is mine”  
He looked like, he thought he was really funny.  
“Is that so?” Chris asked knowing it wasn’t.  
“Yeah, mate all mine but I only live in one of the apartments”  
We laughed at his horrible joke together.  
“Allright, if you say so”  
“Haha, come on, my PlayStation is waiting”  
They both got out of the car. Alex leading to the front door, Chris following right behind him, and up the stairs to the 4th floor. Alex opened the door and gestured for Chris to enter.

The apartment was indeed not very fancy, but it was really nice, cosy.   
Chris kind of just stood there looking around.   
“Are you just going to stand there and look like you never seen a living room before?”  
Alex sat down in the sofa, very inelegant; he somewhat just threw himself on to it.  
Chris sat down, still looking around, thinking that this must be what living the dream feels like.  
“Soo… What do you want to play, mate?”  
“Well, what games do you have? “Really Chris didn’t care that much, he was happy enough just being there with him.  
“I have some old Mortal Kombat, Trails and …. You can look for yourself, if you want”  
“Oh oh! Trials! I reeeally want to play Trails!”  
Chris got [genuinely](http://click.thesaurus.com/click/nn1ov4?clkord=5&clkpage=the&clksite=thes&clkld=350:4&clkdest=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.thesaurus.com%2Fbrowse%2Fgenuinely) excited, he was really good at Trials, so he could totally impress Alex.  
“Alright, alright easy there, sure we can play Trials, I just have to plug in the Xbox instead, just wait here I’ll go get it”  
Alex left the room, but came back a minute or so later, with the xbox and all the wires tangled around him.  
“How did you managed to get that tangled in those wires so fast?”  
“I think that is just one of my many talents” Said with that smirky smiley, Chris liked more and more.

It took some time getting the Xbox ready to play on, but that was just fine, Chris would much rather be here with Alex then at home…  
“Alright, I think it is ready to be play with now, mate. The Xbox that is!”  
Chris just looked at him for a couple of seconds, and then he burst into laughter.  
They laughed for a minute or so, then Alex handed Chris a controller.  
“Here you go… oh what a treble host I’ve been would you like something to drink, some tea maybe?”  
“Well yes I would very much like some tea!”  
Alex got up and in to the kitchen, Chris put the controller down and went with him, Alex put the tea on, while Chris again was looking around.  
“So… Are you any good at Trials, when?”  
Alex asked, giving Chris the cup of boiling hot tea, he took it carefully, a while saying.  
“Yes, in fact I am”  
“Oh, is that so, mate?  We’ll just have to test that”  
They left for the sofa once again, and started playing some Trials.

 

After Chris had won like 20 times or so, Alex almost threw the controller on the floor.  
“All right you weren’t lying; you are really good at this game. Hey what time do you have to be home? Cause it is getting a bit late”  
Chris had forgotten all about time,   just enjoying the time with Alex.  
“”I don’t know when I’m supposed to be home, but what time is it?”  
Alex looked at his phone a couple of seconds. When looked up at Chris again.  
“It is 22:13, mate”  
He didn’t realize that it had become this late so fast, and his parents would probably be worried if he didn’t get home soon, but he just wanted to stay here with Alex.  
“Yes that is really late, Do you know where there goes a bus or something?”  
 He kind of hoped that Alex would offer to drive him but it wouldn’t really be proper to just ask, he could have other things to do, even drive him around.  
“You don’t want a lift from or what?” the best way to describe the face Alex pulled while saying that would be the blinky smiley.  
“Sure but I didn’t just want to assume that you had time or wanted to give me a lift, but thank you”

While they drove, they talked about how stupid teachers could be, what new gams that were coming out, and how rain really sucked.  
They got to Chris’ house, there were dark inside.

“It looks like your parents have gone to sleep. Can I follow you to the door?”  
Chris wanted to say to he could follow him to bed if he wanted, but he couldn’t just say that kind of stuff, he weren’t even sure that Alex liked him in that way.  
“I don’t see why not”  
He just said instead, they got out of the car, and walked up to the house. Chris was getting really nervous again, he really just wanted to say that he really, really liked Alex but, maybe it was going too fast, or maybe Alex didn’t even like him… So many things could go wrong.

“So... It has been a really nice evening, maybe we could do it again sometime?”  
Now Alex looked like he was getting nervous to, he looked so cute, standing there looking at the pavement, fiddling with his hands.  
“I would like that” Chris said with a newfound confidence.  
“Then that is a date, well see you on monday”  
 Now Chris was blushing, and it looked like Alex was too. They gave each other a hug, and Alex turned around to leave. 

  
Chris was about to unlock the door, then he heard Alex stopping and turning again.  
“Maybe I could have your number?”  
He had his phone out and handing it to Chris. He typed his number and gave the phone back to him.  
Alex just sort of stood there, like he was waiting on something. Chris tried leaning in a little bit, just to see if that was what he was waiting for, or …  
Before Chris knew of it, Alex’ lips  was on his, and they stayed there for what felt like hours, but really it was probably more like a couple of seconds. Alex was ending the kiss, and surely the happiest moment in Chris’ life. Now they were just looking at each other.  
“Bye, mate”  
He said and left for his car.  
“Bye, Alex” Chris said, but he knew Alex couldn’t hear it.

 

Chris went inside, and upstairs, to just go to sleep, not wanted to confront his parents, at this hour. It could wait till tomorrow, or so he thought.  
 He was standing in the bathroom, getting ready to bed, he hear footsteps, in the hallway.  
“Where have you been? Do you what time it is? Couldn’t you have said that you wouldn’t come home?”  
It was his mom, standing in the doorway, looking rather unhappy.  
“I’m so sorry, we just forgot time, it won’t happen again”  
“We? Who are we?”  
“Just me and one of my friends from school….”  
She was looking at him like that was a very unlikely thing for him to said. And it probably was, he didn’t really have many friends, Nevertheless, hopefully was now gonna change.


End file.
